COMPLETE
by kRieZt
Summary: Side story dari cerita sebelumnya. Setelah berperang melawan Shogun, Masamune dirundung kegelisahan tiada akhir. Dia ingin membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu kegelisahan itu. Tak mungkin dia meminta bantuan Kojuuro, maka itu dia mengunjungi Motochika. Apa yang dilakukan Bajak Laut itu untuk membantunya bebas dari belenggu Shogun? motochika/masamune pair. R21. don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**COMPLETE**

Cast : Date Masamune, Chosokabe Motochika, Katakura Kojuuro, Ashikaga Yoshiteru

Pairing : Motochika/Masamune

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : R21 (for sex and violence scene)

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : rough sex scene, semi-rape, boy's love, other dimention scene, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

"Jika kau membutuhkanku, pintu kamarku selalu terbuka. Aku akan menunggumu di sana…"

Chosokabe Motochika keluar dari kamar Date Masamune tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Bersandar pada pintu kamar, dia menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia masih cemas, masih khawatir akan keadaan Naga kesayangannya itu. Sesaat dia enggan pergi, tapi mungkin ada baiknya dia memberikan sedikit waktu bagi Masamune untuk bisa tenang kembali. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Di koridor bangsal tamu, dia berpapasan dengan Katakura Kojuuro yang baru saja selesai memberikan laporan kepada Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru mengenai keadaan Masamune. "Cepat sekali. Mana Sanada?" tanya Kojuuro kepadanya.

"Sanada sudah betolak ke Kai. Dia juga sebentar saja bertemu dengan tuanmu," jawab Bajak Laut itu singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Masamune-sama?"

Motochika menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan berjalan melewati Kojuuro. Dia menjawab, "Sebaiknya kau ke sana sekarang dan lihat sendiri keadaannya. Aku tidak yakin dia mau ikut makan malam bersama nanti."

"Kau tidak melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya resah kan?" tanya Kojuuro curiga.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Mata Kanan Naga. Kami juga tidak berbicara banyak. Dia butuh waktu untuk beristirahat," dan Motochika pun pergi meninggalkan Kojuuro.

Tiba di kamarnya, Motochika duduk di tempat tidur dan menuang arak di cangkir. Dia menyalakan pipa tembakau dan dihisapnya. Ketenangan pun mengalir dalam dirinya seketika. Matahari sudah terbenam di barat. Pemandangan senja akan berganti dengan malam. Dalam keheningan ini, dia kembali teringat apa yang baru saja terjadi di arena tanding istana beberapa jam lalu.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan…

Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin diingatnya kembali…

"Dokuganryu…"

Masamune menantang Shogun berduel pedang. Pertandingan mereka berjalan baik di awal. Namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan ketika Masamune tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Sesuatu merasukinya sampai dia hendak membunuh Shogun di depan semua orang. Pedangnya hanya berjarak 3 helai rambut dari leher Shogun. Salah bergerak sedikit saja, Shogun bisa kehilangan nyawanya. Saat keduanya dipisahkan, Masamune mengamuk dan menolak melepas pedangnya. Butuh waktu dan tenaga cukup banyak demi menenangkannya.

Semua itu berakhir ketika Kojuuro berteriak kencang di telinga tuannya dan memukul kepalanya sampai pingsan. Setelah Masamune tak sadarkan diri, pertandingan pun dihentikan…

Yang kemudian diingatnya adalah perkataan Masamune mengenai situasinya saat itu. Ketika hendak membunuhnya, dia tertahan karena melihat sesuatu. Tatapan mata Shogun menahannya, dan seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu darinya.

"Mata kirinya…" itulah yang dikatakan Masamune sebelum dia lepas kendali lagi tadi. Ada ribuan pedang yang diarahkan ke mata kirinya. Shogun seperti ingin mencuri mata kirinya. Mungkin maksudnya adalah ingin mengambil kelemahannya. Masamune tidak suka jika ada yang ingin mengancamnya seperti itu. Tidak heran jika dia mengamuk sejadi-jadinya ketika Shogun hendak mengambil mata kirinya.

"Shogun itu berbahaya, dan kau terlalu nekad untuk menantangnya. Kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku, hah?" gerutu Motochika sambil menuang abu dari pipa tembakaunya ke mangkuk kecil di dekat kakinya.

-000-

Acara makan malam di istana berlangsung khidmat. Dari semua daimyo yang hadir, hanya Takeda Shingen dan Date Masamune yang tidak terlihat di ruang makan. Takeda dan rombongannya sudah lebih dulu kembali ke Kai. Sedangkan Masamune masih belum mau keluar dari kamar. Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru sudah menjenguknya sebelum acara makan malam tadi. Tidak banyak hal yang dibicarakan, Shogun hanya ingin Masamune cepat pulih dan bisa ikut memeriahkan festival musim semi sampai hari terakhir. Demi menjaga wibawanya, Masamune memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum di depan Shogun.

Dan Motochika melihatnya…

Senyum itu terasa pahit, terasa getir…

Masamune masih menyembunyikan perasaannya…

Motochika tidak ingin terlibat banyak percakapan dengan para daimyo setelah makan malam. Bahkan ajakan anak buahnya pergi ke pesta rakyat di luar istana pun ditolaknya, dengan alasan dia ingin langsung beristirahat di kamarnya. Besok pagi dia harus berkemas untuk bertolak ke Shikoku.

Tidak, bukan itu alasannya…

Dia sengaja kembali ke kamar secepatnya karena dia sedang menunggu seseorang datang ke sana. Dia menjanjikan pintu kamarnya akan selalu terbuka jika orang itu membutuhkannya. Sampai larut malam pun dia akan terjaga dan menunggunya. Sebotol arak dan beberapa hisapan pipa tembakau mungkin bisa menemaninya.

Hingga langit tak lagi berbintang…

Hingga bulan menghilang dari kegelapan malam…

Hingga malam berganti pagi…

"Motochika, kau di dalam?"

Suara itu kemudian menyadarkan Motochika. Entah sudah berapa lama dia terjaga. 2 botol arak habis sudah ditegaknya. Dia sudah mengganti tembakaunya 3 kali demi membuatnya terjaga.

"Masuklah," sahutnya menanggapi suara di luar kamarnya.

Pintu kamarnya bergeser terbuka. Date Masamune datang mengenakan yukata dilapis haorinya. Mata kirinya terlihat sayu dan lelah. Pintunya kemudian ditutup kembali, tak lupa menguncinya sebelum dia berjalan mendekati Motochika. Kemudian dia duduk di hadapannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak sedikit pun dia angkat demi bisa menatap wajah pria berambut perak di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan Katakura-dono, Dokuganryu?" tanya Motochika.

"Dia sudah tidur, dia tidak tahu aku kemari," jawab Masamune masih menunduk.

"Benarkah dia tidak tahu? Katakura-dono bisa cemas setengah mati jika mengetahui kau tidak berada di kamarmu."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin aku berada di sini, Saikai no Oni?"

Motochika menyeringai. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, "Duduklah di sini bersamaku."

Tanpa ragu, Masamune pun menurutinya. Dia meraih tangan Motochika dan berpindah duduk ke sampingnya. Kepalanya bersandar lemas pada lengan kekar Bajak Laut itu. Mereka tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat. Keheningan malam menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terucap, hanya nafas dan detak jantung mereka yang terdengar.

Motochika lalu membuka pembicaraan memecah keheningan. Dia mendengus hidungnya ke rambut Masamune dan berkata, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Dokuganryu?"

Masamune menengadah menatap Motochika. Dia lalu berpindah posisi ke depan Motochika. Haorinya dilepas, yukatanya dibuka sebagian. Dia berkata, " _I wanna get drunk_ …"

"Aku tidak punya banyak arak di kamar."

"Tidak dengan arak, tapi denganmu."

"…Kemarilah…"

Tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka sekarang. Masamune menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan Motochika. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Bajak Laut itu. Mereka berciuman, menenggelamkan diri dalam hasrat masing-masing. Decak lidah dan bibir mereka terdengar jelas, mencoba mengirim pesan dalam setiap ciuman. Kedua tangan Motochika melingkar di badan Masamune, bergerak naik dan turun merabanya. Ciuman mereka berakhir saat yukata Masamune sudah menggantung separuh di tangannya. Keduanya bertatapan dan mengatur nafas mereka yang tersengal.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Dokuganryu?" Motochika bertanya, suaranya berusaha ditahan untuk tetap tenang. Pemandangan di depan matanya begitu menggoda.

Sebelum menjawab, Masamune meletakkan satu tangan di dadanya. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Bebaskan aku…" katanya kemudian.

"Apa yang membelenggumu?"

"Setiap kali aku memejamkan mata, aku selalu melihat pemandangan mengerikan. Kedua mata Ashikaga menatapku tajam. Ribuan pedangnya terarah pada mata kiriku."

"Mengapa kau meminta bantuan padaku? Apakah Mata Kananmu tidak bisa membebaskanmu dari perasaan itu, Dokuganryu?"

"Kojuuro sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Aku tidak ingin membebaninya lebih dari ini."

"Menurutmu dia tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Dia tahu, tapi dia hanya perlu mengetahuinya. Dia tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu padaku. Maka itu aku meminta bantuanmu."

Masamune mencondongkan tubuhnya, keningnya bersandar pada kening Motochika. Nafasnya kembali menderu selagi dia berkata, "Kekuatan Ashikaga menguasaiku. Bebaskan aku darinya. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Motochika."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Masamune?"

"Penuhi aku…lengkapi aku… _with you_..."

Sekali lagi mereka berciuman. Kegelisahan Masamune terasa mengalir ke dalam diri Motochika lewat ciuman itu. Naga Bermata Satu itu tidak terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri. Desahannya terselip ketika lidah mereka bertemu. Tak akan ada kesempatan lain melihat Masamune seperti ini. Dan sekali ini terlihat, selanjutnya tidak boleh terlihat lagi. Motochika bertekad membebaskan jiwa Masamune dari kekuatan Ashikaga yang membelenggunya.

"Naik sedikit, bertumpulah pada dinding di belakangku," perintah Motochika.

Masamune mendorong tubuhnya naik, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Motochika pada dada dan perutnya. Bajak Laut itu menciuminya penuh nafsu. Nafas Masamune terdengar berat dan mulai memburu. Satu tangan Motochika meraih 'milik'nya dari balik yukata. Masamune belum cukup terangsang rupanya. Sedikit pemanasan lagi, _mungkin_?

"Sentuh aku…sentuh aku, Motochika," desah Masamune berusaha menopang badannya dengan kedua lututnya yang gemetar.

"Nanti, Sayang. Bersabarlah sebentar," balas Motochika. Dia melepas genggaman tangannya dari 'milik' Masamune dan berpindah ke dadanya. Dia mencoba merangsangnya di sana. Dia cukup tinggi untuk mencium, menjilat, dan menggigitnya. Masamune semakin gelisah. Tangannya mengepal di dinding, lututnya semakin goyah. Dia mendesis dan mendesah, menikmati pijatan lembut lidah Motochika di dadanya.

"Turunlah, lihat sini," Motochika menarik turun tubuh Masamune sampai dia duduk kembali di pangkuannya. Dia memegang dagunya dan mencium bibirnya. Perlahan dia mendorong tubuh Masamune berbaring. Sambil terus menciumnya, Motochika kembali merangsang Masamune dengan meraba tubuhnya. Tangannya lalu sampai pada 'milik'nya yang sekarang sudah mulai berdenyut menegang. Masamune sudah cukup terangsang. Ujungnya sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Berjanjilah untuk tidak melawanku," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Masamune, kedua tangan Naga Biru itu diletakkan di atas kepala dan ditahan kuat dengan satu tangannya. Seketika Naga Bermata Satu itu terkejut, sorot matanya berubah menjadi panik. Reaksi inilah yang ditunggu oleh Motochika. "Jangan melawan," katanya sekali lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar memperingatkannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Masamune di sela kegelisahannya.

"Seperti yang kau minta, aku akan membebaskanmu, Dokuganryu."

Mata kanan Motochika menatap mata kiri Masamune yang terbuka. Sebelum dia memulai, dia berkata, "Jangan tutup matamu. Aku perlu melihat ke dalam penglihatanmu."

"Bagaimana…bagaimana mungkin…"

"Jangan tegang, jangan takut. Tidak ada orang lain di sini, kecuali kau dan aku."

Keduanya saling tatap cukup lama karena Masamune masih terlihat gelisah. Dia ingin membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Terlebih lagi, dia ingin menutup matanya. Selain perasaan takut dan gelisah, ada sedikit perasaan malu menguasainya. Rona merah di pipinya terlihat jelas. Dia yang meminta, dia yang menginginkan, maka itu dia harus siap dengan segala resikonya. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya mulai memburu, namun dia harus tetap bisa tenang.

" _I'm ready_ …" katanya kemudian memantapkan hatinya.

Motochika menciumnya sekali lagi demi menenangkannya. Satu tangannya tetap menahan kedua tangan Masamune. Ciumannya kemudian bergerak turun ke dagu, leher, bahu, dan dadanya. Dia berhenti di sana, menjilat dan menggigitnya seperti yang dia lakukan di awal. Masamune mendesah lagi, dadanya ikut naik ketika Motochika menggigitnya. Seakan tidak ingin lepas darinya. Motochika meraih 'milik' Masamune yang sudah tegang seutuhnya. Dia menekan-nekan ujungnya, meremasnya dan mengerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan irama yang teratur.

"Ah…ah…!" Masamune tidak bisa menahan suaranya. Matanya tertutup saking tidak kuatnya menahan hasrat yang mulai bergolak dalam dirinya. Dia meronta karena gelisah. Tangan Motochika sangat kuat menahan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun mengikuti nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Buka matamu, Dokuganryu!" bentak Motochika dan seketika itu Masamune membuka matanya. Dia melihat Motochika tengah menatapnya tajam sambil meneruskan urusannya di bawah sana. "Apa yang kubilang barusan? Jangan tutup matamu!"

"Aku berusaha—ah! Motochika!" pekik Masamune.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang kau lihat ketika kau menutup matamu barusan?"

"Tidak…aku tidak bisa—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lihat?"

Demi meyakinkan dirinya, Masamune pun melakukannya lagi. Sambil menikmati gerak tangan Motochika di 'milik'nya yang sudah terasa tegang dan sakit, dia menutup matanya. Dalam kegelapan itu, dia dikejutkan dengan sosok Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru muncul di depannya. Shogun bermata cokelat itu memegang shoku baton yang dihunus kepadanya. Sontak dia membuka matanya demi menghilangkan sosok itu dari penglihatannya.

"Motochika!" teriaknya kemudian. "Aku—ah! Ah! Tidak! _Stop_ , Motochika!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Motochika tanpa menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Ngh…ngh…Shogun…" Masamune mencoba berbicara. "Aku melihat Shogun, ngh…!"

Pria berambut perak itu mempercepat gerak tangannya naik dan turun di 'milik' Masamune. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Naga Bermata Satu itu kecuali mendesah dan memberontak. Dia tidak bisa lagi tenang. Dia tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya yang dicengkeram Motochika. Dia mendesah hebat ketika mencapai klimaksnya. Namun seketika itu ibu jari Motochika menekan ujung 'milik'nya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan putih kental. Klimaksnya tertahan, " _Oh shit_! Uuungh!" Masamune meronta. Sorot matanya menatap Motochika marah. Tetapi dia sudah berjanji tidak melawan apa pun yang dilakukan Motochika padanya.

Kedua tangan Masamune kemudian dilepas. Motochika kembali memancing hasrat Masamune dengan memasukkan 2 jari langsung ke 'bagian belakang'nya. "Buka kakimu," perintahnya. Daimyo Oshuu itu tidak punya pilihan kecuali menurutinya. 2 jari Motochika masuk ke sana, salah satunya bahkan langsung mengenai titik paling sensitif di dalamnya. Di saat pikirannya kacau, dia mendengar Motochika bertanya, "Bisakah kau menebak berapa jari yang masuk ke sana?"

"Hngh? Apa yang—"

"Mengapa kau masih melihat Ashikaga, Dokuganryu? Hanya ada aku di sini. Mengapa sosoknya masih tergambar jelas di penglihatanmu, hah?"

Sesaat Masamune menutup matanya lagi karena terkejut dengan gerak jari Motochika di dalam tubuhnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan suaranya. Sosok Shogun di penglihatannya semakin jelas dan semakin mendekat. Sontak dia membuka matanya dan mendesah hebat ketika Motochika mulai memasukkan jari ketiga. "Mo-Motochika…! _Enough, I can't_..."

"Nampaknya sudah cukup. Tapi aku masih belum mau masuk ke sana," kata Motochika kemudian menarik keluar 3 jarinya. Tidak selesai sampai di situ, Motochika menarik satu tangan Masamune dan memaksanya untuk bangun. Masamune bangkit dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, begitu pula dengan Motochika. Tangan Masamune ditahan, seakan dilarang melakukan sesuatu. "Motochika…" gumam Masamune lirih, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. "Hey, Motochika!" dia memanggilnya lagi karena tidak mengerti mengapa Bajak Laut itu hanya diam menatapnya.

Motochika menyeringai dan melempar pandangan tajam ke mata kelabu Masamune. Diperhatikannya laki-laki berambut cokelat di depannya mulai gelisah. 'Milik'nya mengeluarkan cairan yang mengalir melewati selangkangannya. Lututnya gemetar menopang tubuhnya. "Kau tidak akan melepaskan pandanganmu dariku, Masamune," ucap Motochika. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, 2 jarinya menempel di bibir Masamune. Tanpa diberitahu, Masamune tahu apa yang diinginkan Motochika. 2 jarinya lalu dijilat dan dihisapnya hingga basah. Decak lidahnya terdengar jelas, hisapannya terasa kuat. Motochika menarik keluar 2 jarinya, tangannya kemudian meraih kepala Masamune.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Shogun berhasil membelenggumu sampai seperti ini. Aku iri padanya, aku ingin belajar bagaimana caranya bisa mengendalikan orang dari jarak jauh. Apakah dia bisa memberikan sensasi yang sama seperti yang kuberikan padamu, Dokuganryu?" tanya Motochika.

"Dia muncul bukan untuk mengajakku berhubungan badan, Saikai no Oni," jawab Masamune. "Dia tidak merangsangku, melainkan mengancamku."

Motochika menjambak rambut Masamune dan berkata, "Sampai sekarang kau masih terasa diancam olehnya? Keh, kuat sekali Shogun itu! Aku tidak heran sampai kau tidak bisa lepas darinya."

"Maka itu bebaskan aku—"

Belum sempat Masamune meneruskan kata-katanya, Motochika kemudian berdiri di depannya. Dia masih menahan tangan Masamune. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menengadah menatapnya, dan Motochika pun membalas tatapannya. "Aku akan membebaskanmu," katanya.

Dipenuh perasaan gelisah, Masamune menurunkan pandangannya ke depan. Satu tangannya yang terbebas menarik keluar 'milik' Motochika dari balik yukata. Tanpa diperintah, dia langsung menjilat ujungnya. Motochika sudah menahan hasratnya dari tadi. 'Milik'nya sudah tegang, dan ditambah tegang oleh pijatan lembut lidah Masamune. Dari ujung ke pangkal, dan kembali ke ujung, Naga Bermata Satu itu berusaha memenuhi pikirannya dengan sosok Motochika.

"Mmh…Motochika…" desahnya di sela-sela urusannya. Getar suara Masamune terasa di 'milik' Motochika, semakin menambah sensasinya.

"Kau hanya akan mengingat aku. Hanya akan mengingat aku, Masamune!" dengan cepat Motochika menarik lepas dari mulut Masamune. Dia lalu mendorong paksa tubuh Naga Biru itu berbaring kembali di lantai. Dia membalik badan Masamune, 'milik'nya kemudian diarahkan ke 'bagian belakang' Masamune yang sudah menganga.

"Tunggu dulu, Motochika—ah!" tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Masamune sudah kalah telak setelah Motochika mendorong paksa 'milik'nya masuk ke tubuhnya. Tidak peduli betapa sempitnya, Motochika langsung bergerak keluar dan masuk mengikuti irama detak jantungnya. Hentakannya sangat kuat dan langsung mengenai sasaran. Masamune dibuat tidak berdaya oleh setiap hentakannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram haori yang tadi dilepasnya. Dia mendesah berat, membiarkan sensasi luar biasa itu menguasai tubuhnya.

Matanya kemudian terpejam sekali lagi. Kali ini terpejam cukup lama dan mendadak dia kembali melihat sosok Shogun di hadapannya. Pria berambut cokelat itu sudah sangat dekat padanya sekarang. Satu tangannya terjulur dan memegang wajahnya.

" _Don't touch me_!"

Seketika dia kembali ke dunianya. Lantang suaranya tadi terdengar oleh Motochika yang saat itu langsung berhenti bergerak. Masamune pun demikian terkejutnya. "Teruskan…" katanya memohon. "Teruskan, jangan berhenti, Motochika!"

Bajak Laut itu tidak megindahkan kata-katanya. 'Milik'nya ditarik keluar. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Masamune. Dia berkata, "Kepada siapa kau berteriak tadi?"

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Jangan balik bertanya! Kepada siapa kau berteriak tadi, Dokuganryu?!"

Dikuasai amarahnya, Motochika menampar wajah Masamune dengan keras. Dia mencengkeram leher Masamune dan berseru, "Jangan coba-coba kau hadirkan sosok orang lain ketika kita sedang seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak menghadirkannya! Dia muncul begitu saja dalam penglihatanku!" balas Masamune marah.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apakah dia menyentuhmu, hah?"

"Lepaskan aku, Saikai no Oni!"

Masamune berhasil memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Motochika. Namun dia tidak kalah cepat ketika Motochika kembali menyergap dan membantingnya ke posisi telungkup di lantai. Pinggulnya diangkat buru-buru oleh Motochika sebelum dia kabur. Pria berkulit gelap itu langsung mendorong kembali 'milik'nya ke dalam tubuhnya. Geraknya semakin cepat, membuat Masamune mengeluarkan desahan berat. Suaranya tak tertahan, dia tidak lagi peduli jika ada yang mendengar dari luar. "Ah…hah…!" satu tangannya terkepal kuat, satu lagi berusaha meraih 'milik'nya yang tegang dan basah. Namun tindakannya langsung diketahui oleh Motochika.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh menyentuh dirimu sendiri, hah?" katanya kemudian meraih cepat tangan Masamune dan ditahan di belakang punggungnya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu semakin gelisah, tenaganya terkuras dan dia tidak bisa melawan. Penetrasi Motochika melemahkannya, hasratnya menguasainya. Sensasi luar biasa itu membakar tubuhnya yang berbalut keringat.

Motochika lalu menarik tubuh Masamune hingga dia bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Lehernya dipegang, kepalanya ditarik demi bisa mencium bibirnya. Keduanya berciuman sebentar, Motochika memperlambat geraknya. Dia berbisik, "Jika kau tidak bisa mengingatku di dalam otakmu, maka kau akan mengingatku dengan tubuhmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Shogun itu berbuat seenaknya padamu, Masamune!"

Sekali lagi Motochika menarik keluar dirinya dari Masamune. Dia mendorong tubuh Naga Bermata Satu itu ke lantai dan kali ini posisinya menghadap padanya. Wajah Masamune memerah ketika tubuhnya dibuka seutuhnya. Kakinya merapat, namun langsung dibuka paksa oleh Motochika. Pria bermata biru itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi kedua lutut Masamune. Dia berkata, "Bagaimana aku membebaskanmu jika kau menutup dirimu?"

"Aku…aku tidak suka posisi ini!" protes Masamune.

"Jangan melawanku!" bentak Motochika sambil mencengkeram leher Masamune.

'Milik' Motochika yang sudah sangat tegang itu kembali masuk dan digerakkan langsung dengan cepat. Masamune memegang tangan Motochika yang mencengkeram lehernya. Namun kuatnya hasrat yang dikirim dari Motochika membuatnya semakin lemah dan tidak bisa melawan. Dia mendesah hebat, keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuh telanjangnya. Dia semakin gelisah ketika satu tangan Motochika meremas-remas 'milik'nya. Ujungnya ditutup kuat dengan ibu jarinya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Kau—ungh! Menyiksaku! Hngh!" desahnya.

"Kalau begitu, mencobalah untuk melawan, Dokuganryu," balas Motochika tersengal.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melawanmu?"

"Bukan melawanku, tetapi melawan Ashikaga!"

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

Note : semua yang dicetak miring adalah percakapan di dimensi gelap Masamune. semoga gak bingung yaaa...

* * *

Sebelum Masamune protes lagi, Motochika mengulurkan satu tangannya yang kemudian dipakai untuk menutup mata Masamune. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Masamune berada pada dimensi lain. Dia berdiri di ruangan sangat gelap tak berujung. Dia tidak memakai pakaian selembar pun. Karena malu, dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah dan mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Dilanda kepanikan, pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sosok seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Shoku batonnya berputar dan menghasilkan cahaya. Sosok itu semakin jelas ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Masamune. Pria bermata cokelat itu menyeringai tajam padanya.

" _Mengapa kau membenciku, Dokuganryu?"_

" _Karena kau lebih kuat dariku, Ashikaga."_

" _Oh, bukankah pria yang sedang bersamamu sekarang jauh lebih kuat? Kau tampak tidak bisa melawannya."_

" _Shut up! Jangan libatkan dia dalam urusan ini!"_

" _Hahahaha…aku senang bisa menguasai jiwamu, Sahabatku. Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak cukup kuat menyingkirkanku dari dalam kepalamu."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Shogun?"_

Yang dilihat Masamune berikutnya adalah ribuan pedang yang jatuh ke tanah dan mengelilinginya. Dia seperti dikepung oleh banyak musuh, meski yang dilihatnya hanya ada satu orang dengan ribuan pedangnya. Shogun di depannya menghunus satu pedang.

" _Berdiri dan lawan aku, Dokuganryu."_

" _Ashikaga…"_

" _Pertandingan kita belum berakhir. Berdirilah, hadapi aku!"_

Membuang rasa malu karena tidak mengenakan pakaian, Masamune berdiri dan mengambil 1 pedang yang mengelilinginya. Mata kelabunya menatap tajam Shogun yang tengah bersiap menyerangnya. Dia tidak menyangka situasinya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Dia sedang menikmati hubungan badan dengan Motochika, namun tiba-tiba jiwanya terseret masuk ke dimensi misterius ini. Tak ada jalan keluar, tak ada pilihan lain yang tersedia kecuali bertarung melawan Shogun.

" _Aku masih melihat keraguan di matamu, Dokuganryu. Aku ingin membantumu menjadi kuat. Mengapa kau menolakku?"_

" _Apa katamu?"_

Shogun melayangkan pedangnya ke mata kiri Masamune. Daimyo Oshuu itu menghindar secepat mungkin. Mereka beradu pedang sebentar sampai keduanya menahan pedang masing-masing.

" _Aku akan membantumu menjadi kuat. Berikan mata kirimu padaku, Sahabatku."_

" _Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh mata kiriku kecuali diriku sendiri!"_

" _Karena itu adalah kelemahanmu, kan? Makanya kau menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Aku tidak heran semua orang yang lemah selalu mempertahankan kelemahannya."_

" _Tetapi karena aku mempunyai kelemahan, aku menjadi kuat! Biarkan kelemahan ini melengkapiku. Kau tidak usah ikut campur, Shogun!"_

" _Lalu mengapa kau masih ragu untuk melawanku, Dokuganryu? Apa yang kau ragukan sebenarnya? Kekuatanku? Atau kekuatanmu?"_

" _Keh! Apa pun itu, hanya aku yang mengetahuinya. Pergilah dari penglihatanku!"_

" _Pertandingan kita belum berakhir. Lawan aku sekarang dengan kekuatanmu!"_

Masamune pun akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Keberadaan Shogun di penglihatannya menandakan bahwa pertandingan mereka belum berakhir. Meski tidak dilakukan di arena tanding, jiwa mereka masih bersitegang seperti sekarang. Suara denting pedang mereka terdengar jelas, pertandingan mereka begitu seru dan menegangkan sebagaimana yang mereka lakukan di luar. Masamune tidak menyangka harus melakukan ini sebelum dia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Motochika. Satu pedang tidak cukup, dia mengambil pedang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya sampai memegang 6 pedang di kedua tangannya.

" _Shogun! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"_

" _Aku sudah menguasai jiwamu, aku bisa mengendalikanmu. Bagaimana kau akan mengalahkanku, Dokuganryu?"_

" _Ha! Mudah saja! Karena aku adalah Naga, tidak ada kekuatan manusia yang bisa mengendalikanku! Aku tidak peduli sosok macam apa yang kulihat sekarang. Jika aku merasa perlu untuk menyingkirkanmu, maka aku akan melakukannya!"_

6 pedang di tangan Masamune mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Naga Bermata Satu itu merasakan kekuatannya terisi penuh dalam tubuhnya. Kilat matanya berubah menjadi biru terang. Benar, yang dia perlukan adalah keyakinan kuat. Bahwa dia adalah seorang petarung hebat dan tak terkalahkan. Jika dia menanam keyakinan itu dengan baik, maka dia bisa mengalahkan Shogun.

" _Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru! Kau akan menjadi mangsa yang sangat lezat untuk naga sepertiku. Kedua kaki dan tanganku akan mencakup negeri ini. Kekuatanku akan menguasainya, tanpa mengenal batas dan waktu!"_

" _Butuh waktu lama untukmu melakukannya. Lihatlah, pria yang bersamamu itu tengah menantimu kembali ke sana. Kau yakin tidak membuang waktumu, Dokuganryu?"_

" _Aku akan kembali padanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."_

" _Mengapa kau mengizinkannya memiliki jiwa ragamu? Sedangkan kau berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkanku. Padahal aku ingin membantumu menjadi kuat dengan mengambil kelemahanmu."_

" _Aku mengizinkan Saikai no Oni memilikiku karena aku mempercayainya. Dia akan melindungiku, bukan mengancamku seperti yang kau lakukan padaku!"_

" _Berikan padaku…berikan padaku semangatmu yang menggelora itu…"_

" _Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun dariku, Shogun! Apa yang ada padaku adalah milikku. Tak akan kubiarkan tangan kotormu menyentuhku!"_

Dengan segenap tenaganya, Masamune melesat ke arah Ashikaga dan menebas 6 cakar tajamnya dengan cepat. Geraman panjangnya memecah dimensi gelap tempatnya berpijak. Cahaya terang mulai membutakan matanya.

SNAP!

"Dokuganryu!"

Mengetahui Masamune sudah kembali ke dunia, Motochika menarik tangan Masamune sampai tubuhnya terangkat dan langsung didekap erat olehnya. Naga Biru itu bernafas berat, matanya terbuka lebar tak berkedip. Kepalanya bersandar lemah pada bahu Motochika. Ada titik air mata mengalir bersama keringatnya.

"Bernafas denganku, Dokuganryu. Mencobalah untuk tenang," bisik Motochika di telinganya. Tangan pria itu membelai lembut kepalanya yang bersandar di bahunya.

Beberapa saat mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Tangan Masamune yang tadi terkulai lemah di samping tubuhnya, kini bergerak menyentuh bahu bidang dan lebar pria yang mendekapnya. Dia berkata lirih, "Saikai no…Oni…"

"Ya, aku di sini, Dokuganryu…" jawab Motochika.

"Apa yang…terjadi padaku?"

"Kau baru saja kembali dari mimpi burukmu. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat?"

Masamune menarik diri dan menatap Motochika. Kedua tangannya meraih wajah pria itu dan dia berkata, " _I see you…_ "

Mendengar laki-laki bermata kelabu itu berkata demikian, Motochika tersenyum lega. Dia juga memegang wajah Masamune dan menariknya dekat hingga kening mereka bertemu. Dia berkata, "Selamat datang kembali, Sayang…"

Dipenuhi perasaan haru, keduanya kembali berpelukan melepas kegelisahan dan kecemasan dari dalam diri masing-masing. Motochika mendengar Masamune mengisak pelan. Sekali ini dia mendengarnya, selanjutnya dia tidak akan mau mendengar lagi. Dia mengenal Masamune sebagai daimyo yang sangat kuat. Malam ini, dia akan mengembalikan jiwa pemberani laki-laki menjadi bersemangat lagi. Apa pun akan dilakukannya, bahkan jika harus bertukar nyawa sekali pun.

Setelah keduanya tenang, mereka melepas diri dan duduk berhadapan. Motochika bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Dokuganryu?"

Masamune tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku mengalahkannya, Saikai no Oni?"

"Mengalahkan siapa?"

"Mengalahkan Shogun, dan mengalahkan keragu-raguanku."

"Bagaimana kau mengalahkannya?"

Masamune mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dada Motochika yang bidang. " _Your presence_...aku bisa merasakannya…" lalu dia menarik kembali tangannya dan menyentuh dadanya sendiri. "Di sini, di dalam sini."

"Oh, benarkah? Bukankah kau bertanding sendirian saat itu?"

"Karena kau melengkapiku, Motochika. Aku tidak sendirian saat berperang melawannya. Aku mengakui Shogun itu kuat sekali. Aku tidak mungkin melawannya sendirian. Aku perlu menghadirkan semangat orang lain supaya menambah kekuatanku."

"Apakah aku orang pertama yang kau ingat?" tanya Motochika sambil menyeringai.

Masamune mendengus tertawa dan menjawab, "Berhubung kau yang sedang bersamaku sekarang, kau adalah orang pertama yang kuingat."

"Katakura-dono tidak akan senang mendengar ini."

"Maka itu aku tidak ingin menceritakan hal ini kepadanya. Aku ingin mencari jalan sendiri untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian."

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa kau meminta bantuanku, Dokuganryu."

"Ya, untuk membebaskanku."

"Apa kau sudah merasa bebas sekarang?"

Naga Bermata Satu itu mengangguk dan menjawab, "Aku sudah kembali padamu, Saikai no Oni. Kau menarikku keluar dari sana. Ucapan terima kasih rasanya tidak cukup untuk membayar semua kebaikanmu."

"Yang penting kau sudah mendapatkan kembali semangatmu. Aku sempat cemas sebenarnya saat harus menutup matamu tadi. Aku sengaja menyuruhmu membuka mata karena aku tidak ingin perhatianmu teralihkan oleh kegelisahanmu. Ketika kau sudah mencapai puncaknya, aku langsung menenggelamkanmu ke dunia itu dan menghadapi ketakutanmu."

Motochika mengulurkan tangan dan memegang wajah Masamune. Dia berkata, "Apakah Shogun mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Masamune?"

"Dia ingin menarik keluar mata kiriku sebagai sumber kelemahanku. Tujuannya adalah untuk menjadikanku orang yang lebih kuat darinya," jawab Masamune.

"Keh! Tidak begitu juga kan caranya? Apa sih yang dipikirkan Shogun saat hendak mencuri mata kirimu?"

"Dia hanya memancingku. Dia tahu aku masih ragu-ragu saat melawannya, baik di arena tanding maupun di dalam dimensi gelap tadi. Ha! Dia mempunyai tujuan yang sama denganmu, yaitu menyuruhku melawan ketakutanku. _So annoying_!"

"Kau itu orang yang sangat kuat. Aku berani bertaruh dengan apa pun yang ada pada diriku demi membuktikan kekuatanmu. Semua orang di negeri ini akan langsung menyarungkan pedangnya, menurunkan senjatanya, setelah mendengar namamu disebut."

"Jangan berlebihan memujiku, Saikai no Oni," Masamune meraih tangan Motochika yang sedang memegang wajahnya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan itu dan melanjutkan, "Dia membicarakanmu juga. Dia tahu kita sedang bersama. Sialnya, dia melihatku tanpa busana."

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti itu jadinya. Kupikir kau bisa memunculkan dirimu dengan pakaian perangmu. Maukah kau memaafkanku, Masamune? Aku jadi membiarkan Shogun melihat tubuhmu."

"Dia bertanya padaku, mengapa aku mengizinkanmu menguasai jiwa dan ragaku. Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama, mengapa pula aku rela menyerahkan diri ini padamu. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa hanya aku yang berhak memiliki jiwa dan ragaku."

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Setelah menghela nafas, Masamune menjawab, "Karena aku percaya padamu, Saikai no Oni."

Masamune merangkak mendekati Motochika. Dia memposisikan dirinya duduk di pangkuan pria itu. Keduanya berciuman sangat lama, kembali menenggelamkan diri mereka dalam hasrat masing-masing. Dalam ciuman itu, Motochika tidak lagi merasakan kegelisahan dan ketakutan dari Masamune. Yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah hasrat yang menggelora dari tubuh Naga Bermata Satu itu. Mereka akan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Mereka akan kembali menyatu dalam nafsu yang tak berujung.

" _Continue_ , Saikai no Oni," ucap Masamune tersengal.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Motochika memancingnya.

"Aku percayakan diriku padamu. Lengkapi aku sekali lagi…"

-000-

Hingga bulan berada pada posisi tertinggi di langit malam, kedua makhluk terkuat di bumi itu menyatukan nafsu dan hasrat mereka dalam hubungan badan. Naga Bermata Satu itu telah bebas dari belenggunya berkat bantuan Iblis Penguasa Lautan. Mereka berbaring sejenak, mengumpulkan tenaga mereka yang sudah terkuras habis.

"Aku tidak kuat jalan. Bawa aku kembali ke kamarku, Saikai no Oni," kata Masamune.

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke sana? Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Katakura-dono ketika dia melihatmu lemas tak berdaya seperti ini?"

"Bilang saja aku mabuk dan tertidur di kamarmu. Jawaban itu akan menutup mulutnya."

"Apa kau ingin dibersihkan dulu sebelum kembali ke sana?"

" _Sure_ …"

Secepat mungkin mereka membersihkan tubuh masing-masing dari keringat dan cairan tubuh mereka. Terutama Masamune, karena 'bagian belakang'nya harus dibersihkan juga. Setelah yakin bersih, Motochika mengangkat tubuh Naga Biru itu dan dibawa keluar. Masamune mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Motochika. Dia tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya.

Tiba di depan kamar Masamune, Bajak Laut itu terkejut karena pintu kamarnya sontak terbuka dan Katakura Kojuuro sudah berdiri di depannya. Sorot mata pria paruh baya itu tajam menatapnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada Masamune-sama?"

"Oh, dia mabuk dan tertidur di kamarku. Aku pikir lebih baik kukembalikan kemari karena kau pasti khawatir padanya," jawab Motochika.

"Kalian tidak berbuat kekacauan apa pun kan? Masamune-sama masih belum stabil. Aku sudah melarangnya untuk keluar di malam hari."

Motochika tertawa dan berkata, "Tenang saja, Katakura-dono. Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kekacauan yang dia lakukan malam ini. Kami hanya minum arak sampai dia mabuk."

"Berikan dia padaku, dan kau kembali ke kamarmu sekarang juga."

Kojuuro membawa tubuh tuannya kembali ke tempat tidur. Motochika masih berdiri di depan pintu, ingin melihat sosok Masamune tidur dengan tenang. Sebelum dia pergi, dia berkata, "Dia sudah lengkap, Katakura-dono. Dia sudah melengkapi apa yang hilang darinya…"

-the end-

* * *

A/N : holaaaaa~ seperti yang saya janjikan kemaren, ini dia side story-nya! Panjang juga ya sampe 2 chapter. Uuuukh, saya udah lama gak nulis adegan R21. Sempet ketahan beberapa lama karena tiba2 buntu idenya. Mohon maaf kalo penggambaran karakter dan setting-nya berantakan. Masamunenya OOC ya? Uuuukh maaf ya buat para fans Masamune-sama, karakternya jadi saya ancurin di cerita ini DX saya terpaksa bikin 2 chapter biar gak terlalu panjang bacanya kalo jadi 1

Seperti yang saya bilang di awal, cerita ini punya rating R21. Lebay? Iya sih, tapi saya gak pengen salah sasaran. So, bagi yang gak kuat baca ceritanya, dan gak suka sama pairingnya, plis jangan buang tenaga untuk baca dan kirim FLAME ke kolom review. Untuk yang lainnya, selamat membaca ^^


End file.
